


Spoiled and Rotten

by Pluspunt



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Mal has no true name, Mal is Fae, Swearing, dark!Mal, gratious use of introbangs, mal is a bit of a bully, or maybe more than a bit, spinning wheels would be protayed correctly if this was visual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluspunt/pseuds/Pluspunt
Summary: There are no evil peopleThere are also no good peopleThere are just peopleAnd even more peopleWhat if Mal did almost the same things as she did in the movie. But for vastly different reasons





	1. Useful idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own descendants , but Disney doesn't own fairy tales

 These three are idiots ,but they can be used. They truly thought those of Auradon would sacrifice one of their own.

'”What just happened? “ Carlos asks.

“It must be magic.” Evie says with a dreamy look in her blue eyes.

Duh Evie the magic barrier is opened with magic. How did you except to leave the isle of the lost which is magically cut off by the rest of the world by our dear Beastly king?

 

The limousine drives on the magical bridge . And it's actually quite beautiful. It looks like it's made of golden light and there is a spiral in front of us that creates new pieces. I hear it as tough it's singing a song. Warm and welcoming, powerful and soothing , trying to pull me in it's embrace. I never heard it before but it's sounds familiar. So this must be magic. How could I live my whole life without this.

The rest doesn't look like they just felt their being to become whole. I guess humans don't feel this.

 

“How did you open up the magic barrier? “ I ask the driver.

“ With this “He says and holds up a little grey box with a darker gray coloured button.

Hello plan B.

“And this button does this.” he says pressing another button and the open space is closing because a black screen comes up.

"I like him." I say and try one of the many sweets.

The food here is ridiculously good tough , so this is unspoiled food. Maybe this will rot me. I heard that overly sweet food will spoil you.

Oh wait , I AM ROTTEN TO THE CORE...

 

Is it always so sunny here? And it's so green , no trash to be found. It's strange and uncomfortable.

 

“You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you. “ Evie says and brings a brush to my face. Evie stop touching me. 

“E , stop ,I'm plotting. “ I say glaring at her. 

“Well it's not very attractive.” Evie says and starts fixing her blue hair for the nth time this day and checking her make-up in a mirror that's not what it used to be.

Well sorry Evie if I not pleasing to your very limited scope of understanding of beauty. I'm plotting world domination, by stealing the Fairy Bitch mother's wand . Not that someone could except something different from her. All her mother taught her is that beauty is power , power is happiness and how to look prettier. The Evil Queen they call her still and she used to be the fairest of them all. Used being the key word with all the all the villains banished on the isle of the lost and without magic for twenty years. She is a plump , middle-aged woman now ,not ugly mind you ,but not many people would see her as the fairest of them all.

  
  


Carlos is trying all eat all the candy in the limo. He's the son of Cruella De Vil , well son. He might share her blood but he might as well be Cinderella. If Cindy was a nerd and a guy and had no stepsisters.

Where was I again?

Ah yes Carlos De Nerd.

Regretfully he does share her colour scheme so he kind of resembles a skunk with a fatal wound. Though he would have to do more than change his clothes to not remind people of a skunk. His hair is black at the roots and turns white at the tips. It just grows that way , if you want hair dye on the isle of the lost you have to make it yourself.

  
  


The other boy in the car is Jay. He is quite strong and charming , has shiny shoulder length black hair and will steal your hart. If he thinks he can sell it to someone for a high price. He is the son of Jafar , who now owns a junk shop in which he frequently sells people stuff his son had stolen from them.

  
  


We where all invited by the crown-prince to go school in Auradon the land of happily ever afters. A 'second' chance for people who never had a first one. We are on the way to Auradon prep , a school filled with princes and princesses from all the different kingdoms in the United Kingdoms of Auradon. It's where all the humans live. King Beast united the kingdoms which used to be at war at each other and isolated.

  
  


Oh, you want to know more about me than that I'm not human and salty?

  
  


They call me Mal which is short for Maleficent. Which is also the name of my Mother. The mistress of evil, curser of entire kingdoms and a  fucking dragon. The most wicked off them all. I have no true name because the Fae rituals all require magic and my Mother thinks I'm not worthy of her whole name. But this is our chance our first true chance to prove ourselves to our parents and rise above the circumstances of our birth.

 

 

Carlos and Jay are fighting and trying to prevent the other from getting the candy , which severely limits them to actually eat the candy .

 

It's seems we arived Aurabarf prep where goodness doesn't get any lamer.

There are people holding signs , with texts like welcome and a marching band.

I see a girl in a chair with wheels I wonder how she moves around the school it's seems to have more than one level. If it was a magic chair it wouldn't need wheels right? And if the school has magic means why not the chair? And if the school doesn't use magic how would she reach the upper levels?

 

While I ponder, the door opens and Carlos and Jay fall out.

 

 

 

 


	2. Hellschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the grounds of 'Aurabarf'

The boys really don't know how to make a first impression. These people will already underestimate you , no need to exaggerate.

 

The marching band stops but not at the same time at once. Making a awkward sound.

“You have everything else why do you want whatever this is‽ “ Carlos says on the ground clutching the mystery object with all his might.

“Because you want it.” Says Jay.

“Guys” I hush at them.

The marching band opens to reveal a woman in a lilac outfit and a huge pink bow. It could cover her whole head. A guy and a girl walk just behind her , the girl linking her arm with his barely bend arm. The guy is wearing a suit with bright yellow pants and a blue jacket and the girl has fake shining collar necklace. These people have no fashion sense. I am glad that I decided to wear my black, purple,green and magenta leather jacket with metal studs. The girlfriend tries to appear sweet. The boy looks oddly familiar.

Surly from nightmares. Time to be charming..

 

“Leave it like you found it~,” Sings songs Pink Bow “and by that I mean just leave it.”. She finishes more decidedly.

 

“Hello, foxy! The name's Jay.” The girlfriend laughs uncomfortable.

 

Is Jay trying to flirt with the girlfriend? Sweet smiles does he have to steal everything?

 

“Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress” says the fairy Bitch mother.

 

Isn't that convenient. Well no need to make people suspicious. Time to play the poor tortured soul.

“I always wondered how it must have been for Cinderella , when you just appeared , all bibidi bobidi and hope.” I say . After ignoring her for years and leaving her alone to her tormentors. And when you appeared you gave her a dress and a carriage and ugly shoes that can't be comfortable must be dangerous and she loses while running even tough they are supposed to be a perfect fit. Also why the time restraint you have the most powerful wand in existence. But let's not say or show that on my face.

 

“That was a long time ago , and as I always say: don't focus on the past or you will miss the future.” Says the fairy Bitch mother while playing peek-a-boo with us?

 

“I'm so glad I finally got to meet you all, I'm Ben” the boy says. “Prince Ben.” The girlfriend is quick to correct. “Benjamin , soon to be King.” she squeaks.

Evie takes a step forward and says as if she has trouble breathing : “You had me at prince. My mom is a Queen, which means I'm a princess.” Which no it doesn't automatically , and also way to be subtle Evie . The girlfriend says smiling ,”The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.”

 

Which they can do but you still call her Queen. Did they forget the power of names here? Also the sounds of Ben's chuckle reminds me of Mothers Shut-up-now-or-you-will-suffer-later chuckle. But the girlfriend doesn't seem to be affected.

 

“This is Audrey” Ben says uncomfortable. “Princess Audrey” she corrects , “his girlfriend.” the now confirmed girlfriend says and takes his hand.

“Right , Benny-boo?”

LOL , all hail king Benny-boo.

 

“Ben and Audrey are going show you all around and I see you all tomorrow.” Says the Fairy Bitch mother .

I do hope not. Surly her wand must be close. Just get the wand, open the barrier and then co-rule the known world.

“The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are eight to eleven and we have a curfew.” she says still standing there and then she and the marching band leave.

 

Ben walks up to Jay repeating “It's so so good to finally meet you all.” and Jay fist bumps him in the chest. He then shakes my hand and opens his annoying mouth again to say : “This is a momentous occasion. And one I hope will go down in history. ”

Me too Benny-boo me too

He even tries to shake Carols for the variety chocolate covered hand . “As the day our two peoples began to heal.” Great just lump us all together, also people is already plural.

 

“Or the day where you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.” Or the day you invited your doom to your doorstep.

“A little bit over the top?' He asks. “A little more than a little bit.” I reply

 

“Well so much for a first impression.”

 

“Hey , your Maleficent daughter aren't you‽” Audrey ask rhetorically out of nowhere. “You know what I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. My mom's Aurora. Sleeping Beauty!”

 

“Yeah I've heard the name.” Should not talk . “And I totally do not blame you for your grandparents to invite everybody in the whole world , except my Mother, to their stupid christening .” Well shit.

“Water under the bridge. “ Audrey rebounds.

“Totes!” I say in a uncharacteristic cheerful voice.

Cue noticeably fake laugher and synchronized exaggerated sighs.

 

“Okay,” Ben says clapping his hands together” so how about a tour?”

 

He starts walking and babbling about Auradon prep. Then a statue changes into a hairy monster, and Carlos jumps on Jay. “Easy Carlos it's just a statue, ”Ben says “ my father made it to remind everything is possible.”

“Does he shed much? ” comes out of my mouth before I can think. What the fuck is wrong with me. Maybe it's the nerves. I mean this is the real thing. No safety nets, no second tries.

“Yeah , mom won't let him on the couch.” Ben replies.

 

He walks us around the grounds , the whole place is so clean and light. I wonder if this place would look less irritating after a little fire.  According to Ben the building where we started was the main school , around there are a couple other buildings like a library , a indoor gym, a greenhouse, a couple storehouses.

 

“So you guys have a lot of magic?” I ask when we arrived at the dorms.

“It exist of course but it's pretty much retired . Most of us are just ordinary mortals” Ben says.

Of course? Is it a necessary property of reality? Shit I always avoided the topic.

“Who happen to be princes and princesses.” I say.

“That's true,” Audrey says clinging on to Ben “our royal blood goes back thousands of years.”

My people go back to the beginning of time and without massive amounts of incest.

“Doug! Doug come down” Ben says to a guy in a marching band uniform on the wooden stairs.

“This is Doug he's going to help you with you class schedules and will show you the rest of your dorms.” Ben then says to us.

Shoving your responsibility on someone else Ben?

“I see you later okay?” he ask guiltily “and if there is anything you need , feel free to ..“

“Ask Doug!” Audrey interrupts. Again there is fake laughter and exaggerated sighs but Ben continues to laugh uncomfortably.

Sweet smiling god , that girl is annoying. I wonder how her screams would sound. She would make a lovely sacrifice. She and Goody shoes leave , finally.

 

 

“Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son as in dopey , bashful, sleepy... Hi oh” Dough stops talking staring at Evie.

“Evie, Evil Queen's Daughter.” Evie says playing with her hair.

“So .. about your classes , I , uh, put in the requirements already. History , safety rules for the Internet and remedial goodness class 010.” Dough tries to say.

“Let me guess , new class? “ I say not waiting for a reply. “Come on guys lets find our dorms”

 

I start climbing the stairs Dough came from. When Dough speaks up and says “Oh guys, your dorms are that way.” pointing to a hallway.

 

 

O shit the well then the dorms are the other way. I turn around I walk the way I was directed.

 

 


	3. The writers say no, because the story must be longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A museum has the powerful security system known as plot.

I open the door. There was a note next to it saying Evie & Mal.

There was a note.

Now the door says Mal. In big purple letters. Permanent markers always so useful to carry around.

 

I look in to the room. Is there a pink quota or something? Why is every thing covered in the the sex organs of plants?

The only thing that could be seen as a not awful thing is that I only share the room with E so at least we won't have to be sneaky in this room.

“This place is so amaz..”Evie starts saying.

”Gross” I interrupt before she shames herself.

“I know right ‽ Amazingly gross!” Evie says.

 

Evie is so pathetic does she even have a opinion before someone tells her what it should be?

 

“I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.” I point to the window trusting that Evie knows at this point what to do. And obedient Evie closes the curtains while I do the other one.

 

I just need to find that wand and then I don't have to deal with any insufferable people again .

Except Mother.

 

After I packed my stuff out of my bag I get up go to the library after a cough Evie follows.

I have no idea where to look. There are more books I could have read in all the years I have been alive. I wonder what they have to tell. I decide to start at the biographies. Maybe , the bitch or the dull beauty have a book written about them.

 

I see some computers but they ask for a password.

 

Evie is somewhere else in the library the last time I saw here she was holding a book about fashion trough the ages. I should be angry but I'm reading. It's a history book, the perspective of the 'heroes' is hilarious. I wonder if the non royal people in Auradon buy this.

 

WTF sweet smiles this isn't true.

This can't be true.

They brought people back to life to put them on the isle‽

They messed with the dead to imprison them on the leftover isle‽

Nobody ever did die on the island did they? Did forever really mean forever? Will it eventually be overcrowded forgotten by the people outside. Forever hungry , only broken stuff and people around you.

 

I start rereading the history book this time more seriously. When I look up Ben is sitting in a chair looking at me.

 

“Of all the things to do, the first thing you do is check the library?” Ben asks.

“ A person without stories , is like a liquid without a cup.” I say to him closing the book.

“You know your classics.”

“The isle of leftovers does get new books for some reason. But these books say different things than the one there.” I say raising my eyebrow.

“Do they?” Ben says and then just sits there, looking at me. I don't like the idea of him watching me read , so I decide to ask him some things.

 

“I'm having a hard time getting my head around the concept of justice.”

“What about it?”

“How does it differ from revenge?”  
“There is a judge and the law, so it doesn't result in endless cycles .” He says   


I hum in reply , trying a question which might rise suspicion. But it might be worth it.

“Why is magic almost never used here?”

“The fairy godmother changed the public opinion to value hard work.”

“But then why did electricity made it's way in UKA?”

“Huh I never taught of that.”

 

So either he is lying or the fairy Bitch mother. Or a unknown third?

 

“Why haven't the animals killed you yet?” I ask despite knowing I shouldn't.

“Wait what?”

“They are with more. You treat as if they're bellow you, you eat them and you wear their skin? How did they not revolt?”

“They're just animals. They are cute and all but they're not people.”

“Have you ever talked to one? They are just as smart as us if not smarter and are just as much a person as you or me. How can you say you're care and eat the flesh of your subjects, sending the bits you don't want to people you keep trapped. Some whose fault for being there is being born!”

“Wait , no that can be true. It can't be. It just can't be.” Ben murmurs to himself shaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

….

…...

….

 

 

 

 

?

 

 

 

 

 

...

...........

 

 

 

???????

 

 

 

 

...............................

.....

 

 

 

 

“What were we talking about?” I ask trying to clear the fog in my head.

“You asked me about law I think.” Ben says blinking several times. He looks on his mobile.

“Hey it's dinner time, let's go.” Ben says leaping up.

I follow Ben.

Didn't I ask about magic after that?

We walk in hallways following the crowd. We end up in great hall with numerous round tables. Chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling and not one is missing a piece.

 

Ben takes my hand. “Come Mal, I reserved a room.”

The room is richly decorated , Audrey is sitting and talking to a boy next to her. Evie is sitting at the table fidgeting with her hair, her eyes are downcast. "Hey Ben , you can go to your girlfriend I don't need a babysitter."

I walk to the table and sit next to Evie "Found anything interesting in your fashion books?" I ask her.

"Not something that would cast your interest." She replies.  I say nothing for the rest of the meal. Some people ask Evie some questions and she ask some herself but each attempt sizzles before it could become a conversation.

 

After the dinner I go to the boys room to regroup and find what they have done with their time.

 

Carlos is playing a game. Which is not surprising but still a disappointment.

Jay is obviously over viewing his catch.

“Jay what are you doing?” I ask venom slipping in my voice.

“It's called stealing” He says .

“Okay . What's the point?” I say .

“Well Mal it's like buying everything I want except it's free. “

“So you could do that or you could leave all of this stuff here while we take over the world.” I say the venom running trough my body looking for something to strike.

“You sound just like your mom.” Evie says. Stopping the monster in me.

“Thank you.” I say not sure if I'm mocking.

“You do it your way, and I do it mine.” Jay says and walks away

 

“Die suckers! Jay come check this thing out, man.” says Carlos

“Awesome.” Jay says enthralled by the screen.

 

“Guys, do I have to remind you what you are here for?”

“Fairy godmother, blah blah blah, magic wand, blah blah blah haha.” Jay says and I want to rip his smile of his face.

“This is our one chance, to prove ourself to our parents . To prove that , we are evil and vicious and cruel. Yeah?”

I get three scared kids nodding.

 

“Evie , mirror me.” I say.

“Mirror, Mirror, on the, in my hand. Where is fairy's godmother wand, stand?”

“There it is” I say looking in the mirror which shows a wooden stick that is richly decorated.

“Zoom out” Carlos says

“Magic mirror not that close.” Evie says to the mirror. The mirror then shows a picture of the world.

 

Is the mirror deliberatively working against us? Because I don't want to analyse every word Evie says to that thing. It probably has his alliance with the Evil Queen and Evie. So as long as it thinks helping me is helping Evie , I'm in the clear. Only it might be all-knowing and so my goals have to actually benefit her. Shit I want that mirror. Maybe I can sway it , or would it be easier to craft one myself?

“Closer, closer.” Evie says to the mirror which is closing in to the wand so slowly it is almost not noticeable.

“Can I go back to my game?I'm in level 3.” Carlos asks.

Alright mirror, I hereby swear I won't stab Evie in the back at the end of this plot.

“It's in a museum, do we know where it is?” Evie says right after I made my promise.

“2.3 miles from here” Carlos says after he looks the museum with Jay's stolen screen that apparently can tell the way.

 

I run to the door. Open it and check if the guard is clear. After I wave the rest over and we are halfway the hallway and I notice Carlos is not with us.

 

“Come on. Carlos‽ “ I hiss at him.

 

We run of the school grounds and to the museum.

 

“Check your mirror” I say out of breath.

“To check my make-up?” Evie asks.

“Yeah and while your at it why don't you find us the wand?” I say to her.

“Sure this way.” She says without saying anything to the mirror.

 

We run towards a door made mainly of glass. There's a guard and a dark wooden something.

 

“That's your mother spinning wheel?” Jay says failing to hold his laughter.

 

What the fuck

Why is there a random pricky-thing on this spinning wheel and no spindle. Is it the distaff? Put it's to small for that. I mean I know that not a spinning wheels are castle type. But this would just plainly not work.

 

“Yeah it's kinda dorky” Carlos says.

“With a few words my mother ruined the entire fabrics industry of a kingdom.” I say to them absent mindedly still trying to figure out the spinning wheel.

I open my mother's spell book and try a spell in the beginning. I need to focus on the problem at hand. Getting the wand.

“ _ **Magic spindle do not linger, make the guard prick his finger.”**_

Fingers crossed.

 

The guard pricks his finger on the pointy thing that is defiantly not a spindle or a distaff or anything that is remotely useful if you want to make yarn.

 

So magic doesn't need to be literal is it just wish fulfilment? The world will just bent if I want it enough? Is the wand even something special or do we just project power on it?

“Impressive.” Jay says making absolutely clear that he thinks the opposite.

Oh yeah making things happen just because I say a few words is such a anti-climax.

“I got chills.” Carlos then adds.

But it is better if the guard problem is addressed a little more thoroughly.

**_“Prick the finger prick it deep , make my enemy go to sleep.”_ **

The guard pricks his finger again. Only this time he falls asleep.

“Not so dorky now.” I say.

I grab the handle to open the door and the door is locked of course.

“Stand back.” Says Jay.

“ _ **Make it easy , make it quick , open up without a kick.”**_

I read from the page.

The door swings open , while Jay tries to kick it open. He falls on the floor. Magic beats everything.

 

“Coming?”

“Carlos?”

“coming”

 

We are in a hall with our parents. There is my Mother Maleficent in all her awesome glory. Awesome in the old sense as in striking awe and fear in the hearts of all whose glance one her. More awful actually.

“I never forget mothers day again.” I hear Carlos say somewhere far away.

“Let's go.” I hear but I don't listen.

 

 

“ _The future of the free world rest on your shoulders. Don't blow it.”_ I remember? My Mother saying _._

 

_Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, Mother._

_Is it wrong is it right , be a thief in the night, Mother._

_Tell me what to do_

 

“Mal? Come on.” says Evie. She walks away.

 

“Ghahaha, Don't be so serious darling.” Says my Mother. Standing in front of me!

“ _I was like you my child, slightly insecure._

_Argued with my mother to, taught I was mature._

_But I put my hearth aside and I used my head_

_Now I think it's time you learned what dear old mother said”_

 

“ _Don't you wanna be evil like me , don't you wanna be mean?_

_Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine?_

_While you can spend your life tending to the poor_

_But when your evil doing less is doing more_

_Don't you wanna be ruthless, and rotten, and mad?_

_Very Very good at being Bad_

 

_I have tried my whole live long to do the worst I can_

_Clawed my way to victory build my master plan_

_Now the time has come my dear for you to take my place_

_Now you just try to be an absolute disgrace_

 

_Don't you wanna be evil like me_

_Don't you wanna be cruel_

_Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cruel_

 

_And when you grab that wand is when your reign begins_

_What's a evil queen without a sack of sins_

_Don't you wanna be heartless and harden and strong”_

 

And then she licks her staff.

 

“ _Don't you want to be evil to the bone?_

_This is not for us to ponder this was preordained_

_You and I shall rule together_

_Freedom soon regains_

_Mistress of the universe_

_Powerful and strong_

_Darker, hear me_

_Hold me , join me_

 

 _Wouldn't you sing along?_ “

 

 

Why is my mother singing in a random museum? Why was I singing in a random museum?. I have gone mad. The sweet smiling god has taken my remaining sanity and decided that my inner world needed more musical numbers. Ah might as well go with the flow.

 

“ _Now I gotta be evil_

_It's true never gonna think twice_

_And we gonna be spiteful- > Mal_

_Yes spiteful! That's nice- > Maleficent_

_In just a hour of two our future safe and sure_

_This mother daughter act is going on a tour_

 

_If you want to be and awful and free_

_Than you should thank your lucky star_

_That you where born the way you are_

…..?..... ”

 

Evil laughter

 

“Hey I found the wand, let's go.” Evie says. I cast one more look on my Mother and then follow Evie.

 

The wand is floating below us. We reach the room the want is in. And Jay move to come closer to the want.

“Jay don't! ” I say.

And he fucking smiles and goes under the bar.

“Wait no don't! Don't!”

And Fucking triggers the alarm.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

“A forcefield and a siren , that's a little excessive.” Carlos says with his hands on his ears.

“Let's go.”

We run down the stairs and are back in the room with the non-functional spinning wheel

 

“Hello” Carlos says “just give me one second.”

 

Why is Carlos talking on the phone?

 

And turns of the alarm

“Well , false alarm, it was a malfunction in the LL-714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Say hi to the missus“

Oh, well I guess they are not always incompetent fools. It seems I must stay what time longer away from dear Mother.

 

“Carlos‽ “ I hiss.

“Your welcome” He says running to us.

 

“Way to go Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow.” I say while be walk back to the Auradung.

 

When Evie falls asleep I sit in on the with flowers covered bedsheets.

I close my eyes and feel the magic around me and then I mold it. After a while I create a bar of chocolate using no words letting the magic do the work for me. I open my eyes and see the chocolate I made. I touch it, break a piece of it and hold it close to my eye it smells so good. I put it in my mouth and it tastes even better it tastes like victory. I eat the rest and go to sleep with a smile on my face.

 


	4. A plain Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane appears and the nature of magic

Remedial goodness is taught by the fairy Bitch mother. It's a thousand times worse then I thought it would be.

 

Are they trying to appear idiotic surly they can't be that bad at trying to understand they answers these people want? What if they are the ones in control and I'm the fool? But what would the gain? Surly it just that there ignorance knows no bounds. Damn I want the wand in my hand and not drawing it while answering questions for idiots .

 

“Mal?” The fairy bitch mother asks.

“C, give it a bottle.” I say and try to go back to ignoring the world.

“You are on fire girl.” Carlos says next me.

“Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.” I say to him hoping that helps him see the obvious right answers.

 

A frighted mini fairy bitch mother walks in.

“You need to sign these for the coronation” she says while keeping her eyes on us. Her outfit has little bows in the same blue as her dress.

“Everyone here this is my daughter Jane.” Says the fairy Bitch mother.

 

 

“Mother” she whispers loudly.

“It's okay .” she says “Jane , this is everyone.” and pushes her toward us.

“Hi.” says Jane timidly.”That's okay , don't mind me, as you were.” she curtsies and tries to get as fast away as possible without actually running.

Jane is such sweet little scared thing. And daughter of the fairy bitch mother. How useful.

“Let's continue “ says the Bitch mother.

Now the idiot's all try to show they get it now.

 

After remedial goodness class I feel gross. I decide that my locker needs some personalization. I start with a silhouette of Mother. When I am working on the the long live evil motif , Evie comes and starts babbling about princes .

 

“Those kids are trouble.” Prince of I-don't-care-where-the-fuck-he-comes-from says.

“Bye Mal.” Evie says and walks away fast.

 

 

“Come on give them a chance.” Ben says to his friends.

“No offense Benny-Bear but you're just to trusting. I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast. Who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. ” Audrey says probably not trying to be the most annoying being in the known world. She still succeeds. “That girls mother!” she stage whispers.

Is Audrey just as pink in the inside as her clothing is on the outside?

 

“I think you wrong about them. I see you later” Ben says and walks to me.

 

“Hey “ Ben says.

“Hey.” I say not too coldly.

“How was your first day?”

“Super.” I say flat. Boring I say not.

“You should really think about taking this talent up your locker in art class. I could sign you up.”

He says indicating the Long live evil graffiti on my locker.

I not staying here for long. But that isn't an answer I can tell him.

Jane walks by and speeds up once she gets close.

“What do you think?” Ben asks after we stayed silent for a while.

How can I manipulate the fairy bitch mother's daughter into giving me the most powerful wand known.

“Wouldn't take all of the fun out of it.” I say and walk in the direction Jane was walking.

 

I follow Jane into the bathroom. She is fussing with her hair.

 

“Hi! It's Jane right?” I say to her trying to sound a little friendly.

“Uh, always loved that name , Jane.” I continue.

“That's cool.” she says in a small voice trying to get away.

“Where you're going , Jane? “ I say to her.

“Nowhere.” She says and stops walking , rooted to the spot . Her eyes wide and her hands shaking slightly.

“I guess , I just want to make a friend, but you probably have all the friends you need though.” I say to her.

“Hardly” She whispers.

“Really?” how unsurprising “I mean with your mom being fairy god mother and headmistress.” everybody must stay clear of you out of fear. “Not to mention , your nice smile.” Your lovely I am fucking scared smile.

“I rather have your hair.” she says looking at my wavy purple hair.

“You know what , I have just the thing for that.” I say and open my Mother's spell book.

 

“Beware ,forswear , replace the old with brand new hair.” I read from it. Her hair now is longer and wavy instead of straight.

“Wow, you almost don't notice ...” How incredibly boring you are.

“Do my nose.“ She says interrupting me , which I will forgive since I had no idea how to end that sentence.

“I can't , I can't do really big magic.” safer if you think that also you breathe with your nose don't want to mess with that. “Not like your mom!” to the point “I mean , one swoosh with that thing and you could look and be whatever and whoever you wanted”

“She doesn't use the wand any more. She says the real magic is in the books and not the spell books regular books with history and stuff”

 

“Pff , what a rip” No Jane books are very useful since it seems that we live in a world that places mind above matter. But it does rise the question why does she discourage magic.

 

“I mean she did all that magic for Cinderella and she isn't even her daughter by blood. Does she hate you or what?” I say .

“She loves me but, you know, tough love, work on the inside rather than the outside.” Jane says.

“That's the face you look as if your hart can break any moment. Oh Mother... I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too.”

“Do you think that will work?”

“ It's been tried and tested. I mean Cindy did the whole woe is me thing and your mom bibidiboed the daylight out of her. Anyway if she does decide to do magic with her wand, do invite me. I just got to see it.”

“If I can convince my mom to do magic , you're so there.” She says and walks away smiling.

And one seed is planted.

 

Tough do I really need to use the wand. I think I want to go to the library see if there any decent book written on magic. The last trip I got side tracked . I get in the library and check out a couple books about magic. Wheelchair girl is talking to a girl with bright red hair. I can't hear what she is saying but she has this lovely look of desperation on her face.

 

 


	5. A wild girl appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie!

After a day of learning the most useless things ever. I get back to the room I share with Evie. She is reading a little paper booklet and studying a white machine that is connected with a pedal. I ignore her get on my bed and start reading on magic . Making notes on things I find important or thing that contradict each other.

 

Jane walks in and starts talking. I let her because before I know if I actually need the wand it's better to let her think I am her friend. I hum a response when required . While I'm continue my research.

The strange machine Evie found is apparently a one meant for sowing. She mastered it almost instantly and is now working on a dress. I have no idea where is found the fabric.

 

 

The door opens and a girl walks into the room.

“Hi, I'm Lonnie. Mulan's daughter. I love what you done to Jane's hair. And I know that you hate us and well are evil . But you think you can do mine?” She says.

“Why would I do that?” I ask.

“I pay you.” she says and she holds up a little blue bag coins clinking.

 

Well having a nice image wouldn't hurt and that money neither. One glare and Evie's open mouth closes shut.

 

Lonnie already stands in front of Evie's mirror. Almost bouncing.

 

 _ **“Beware , forswear replace the old with cool hair**_.” I say trying to see if changing the words has a affect.

Her hair turns from black to the same brown as Jane , and is the same length and wavy-niss. I wonder if changing the words chanced her hair color or if the same would happen with the spell spoken as written. If I play this right I will have experimental suspects who will pay me.

 

Lonnie is still staring in the mirror not making a sound.

“I love it.” she says and then she tears her skirt.

“Now I'm cool.” She declares.

“Like ice.” I say ,melting ice that needs to tear their clothes to feel good with oneself.

Then Jane tries to be rebellious and tears a bit of her dress. Only to intimidatingly regret it and say “Why did I do that? Mom's going to kill me.”

She then drops to the ground and sits with her head resting on her knees.

Now then time to play the good friend. “ If you take it off I can fix it.” Evie says.

“ nonononono “ Is all that Jane says. As her panic mantra of the desperate.

“ ** _This tear is full of regret, mend it without breaking a swea_ _t._** ” I say , not looking at the spell book in my one hand and I waving my other hand . The tear is mended and Jane is now saying thank you on repeat. She's on her knees and saying it with tears in her eyes. Save your tears for the later my sweet blooded fairy .

 

I continue my research and Jane and Lonnie stand up to leave after a while.

“He Lonnie, if you have a friend who has some gold and wants different hair , you will mention me right?” I say not looking up from my books and notes.

“Sure” She says and she and Jane leave.

 

I'm reading the works of a wizard who goes against the common notion in his time that magic is a separate being with it's own will and says that magic is a physical manifestation of the power of wanting. Then Carlos comes in being all “dog aren't the embodiment of blood lust” which he would have know if he ever read a book. Not much later Jay comes in wearing a shirt in the school colours and a huge number 8 and his name on the back. On the front is says knights.

“So how's the plan with Jane going, do you know how to get the wand?” Jay asks.

“Well apparently the old fairy godmother decided that she will not use her wand any more. Ever.” I say.

“Lovely atmosphere here.” Carlos says trying sarcasm for the first time ever.

“We need to get that wand. Just remember were rotten. ”

“To the core.” They reply in unison

“Oh yeah , I found out, fairy godmother blesses Ben at the coronation with the wand and we all get to go.” Evie says before adding” I have nothing to wear of course.”

 

Before I can just decide how to react to Evie not sharing vital information on the first opportunity or said vital information itself. There is the sound of knocking on the door.

 

“What?” Evie says her eyebrows high and knotted in confusion as she looks to me.

“Hold that thought.” I say clasping the book closed and walking to the door. I open the door and it's soon to be king Benny-boo.

“Hey Mal. I didn't see you guys today , I was just wondering if you had any questions, or anything that you needed?”

 

_I do but first a. “Why is almost everything in Auradon covered in the sex organs of plants?”_

“ _Their commonly thought as romantic.”_

“ _So it's a metaphor for sex?”_

_Ben turns so red a drop of blood on his skin would be hard to spot._

” _eh , no . Flowers as a whole are mostly just seen as pretty. And different flowers have different meanings associated with them though there are just a few whose meaning is widely accepted .”_

 

 

“Not that I know of.” I look back with a glare and everybody shakes their head. I want to clear mine , what just happened?

Ben is already turning to go when I say “Wait!”

“Is it true that we are invited to your coronation?” I blurt out, smooth Mal.

Ben turns and says. “Yes , the whole school goes.” 

“Wow , that's beyond exciting .“I flatly state “Any chance we could sit in the front row?”

“I wish you could , up front it's just my family and my girlfriend.” Ben says.

 

His girlfriend. I can do that.

 

“Okay ,bye.” I say and I close the door in his face. Not the best way to end a conversation but I'm not trying to become his girlfriend trough the long route. But a love spell sounds tricky better not wing it.

 

I skim the spell book. Seems some special lovely cookies are in other. This seems to be the best way only I need a human tear. Where would I find a tear of sadness I don't think tears of torture will count. Better just begin and then see when I need it.

 

It's night and we are in the kitchens. Making the lovesick cookies.

 

“Well guys it's says we need a tear, and I never cry.” I say resorting to the idiot trio at the last moment. Well you don't want your henchmen outsmarting you.

“Why not just chop up some unions ?” Carlos asks.

“We need a tear of human sadness.” I say.

“Why a tear is a tear.” Jay says peering at the recipe.

“While they both may seem similar a emotion tear has more enzymes than a reflex tear.” Evie says.

I smile at Evie it seems torture might work after all.

 

“There you are. I was looking everywhere.” A Wild Lonnie in a pajama appears!

“All the girls want you to do their hair.” She says while I quickly close the book before she is too close .

“What's you guys making?”she asks and then she eats some of the batter.

“How do you feel?” Evie asks barely hiding her panic

“Like is it missing something?” I add quickly

“Could use chocolate chips.” She says looking in the cupboards.

now what is that?

“You moms never made chocolate chip cookies?” She says in response to our blank stares.

“Just when you're sad and they're fresh from the oven and she pours you a big glass of milk , and she puts everything in perspective” she says a bit dreamlike. It does sound good even if she is just deluding herself. She holds a bag.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” She asks.

“It's just different , where we from.” I say. No fresh anything and all my mom did was trying to coax me into her mini me. Lonnie puts little brown pieces in the batter.

“I know , I just thought, even villains love their kids. Oh” She says and then closes her mouth

“How awful”she says voice breaking and putting her hands around one of mine.

And now Lonnie thinks we are just poor tortured souls. She's even crying for us. I catch the tear with my finger. Then I Let it quickly drop into the batter.

“Well then thank you so much from coming by.” Lonnie gets the hint and turns to leave.

 

Seems pity has it's uses , I wonder how she will cry when it will all fall apart. I do hope these chocolate chips have no effect.

 

 


	6. Magic cookies are easy to overdose  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes there are some changes to the movie  
> This a different Mal and some things are either to hard to rationalize or I already wrote stuff and then remembered it happened differently and then was too lazy to fix it.

Another day in this school , and I wonder what the nut is of teaching the future rulers of Auradon how many electrons are in the outer shell of Osmium. Apparently it's two. Shouldn't they learn how power plays work and the problems of their people not information which is readily available and is of no use to know from hearth ?

 

A group of girls thank me for their hair. Maybe I did to much? However I do have results. It doesn't seem like words have much effect on the outcome of the hair. My wishes and expectation seem to govern. I really should try this with anybody else. But the only other Fae is Jane and I don't think Jane has enough control over herself for my experiments. Well maybe after I freed Mother I can experiment. Or I should mess with my own memory. Alright , that sounds like a really bad idea. And not the good kind of bad either.

“Are you feeling kind of weird about this?” Jay asks.

I'm forcing a boy to fall in love with me because I want to sit closer to a piece of wood at his coronation. Normal Wednesday afternoon Jay, just Wednesday.

“I mean it's not that bad here.” No ,but it could be better.

“Are fucking you insane? Long Live Evil! You're mean, you're awful , you're bad news. Snap out of it!!” I say to him. Maintaining eye contact and digging my finger in his chest.

“Thanks Mal I needed that.” He says and smiles , and then goes to “talk”to some girls whose hair I did.

 

Audrey is talking to Ben. She sounds upset. Talking about lips and hair. Luckily she leaves soon after that. I have the bag with a love sick cookie in my hands.

“Hey Benny-boo!” Fuck! that was out loud “I just made a batch of cookies chocolate chips. Do you want one?” I say trying not to sound lame. And failing hard.

“I uhhah have a game, I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so much. Next time , next time.”

It's sounds like a excuse let's push a little further .

“No, yeah , I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids from villains.”

“nonono. That's not it.” Hook and sinker.

“No , you're cautious thats smart. Ah well more for me I guess.” I take the cookie and move it towards my mouth. And he grasps it from my hand and starts eating it. “See totally trust you.” He says while eating. Thank the smiling god that worked , I would hate to be in love with that guy..

“How are they?” I ask after I signal the rest to come closer

“Are those walnuts? I love walnuts.” He says still chewing. Oh gross the cookies of forgetting basic manners.

“I mean they are chewy and the chocolate. The chocolate chips” he stammers.

“I'm sorry. Warm, soft and sweet. Mal have you always have those little golden flecks in your eyes?” He says eyes longing .

 

Maybe it's a little to strong . I don't need a puppy just an invitation near the wand. I take the cookie away before he can eat more. More then the half is still over.

“How you're feeling bro?” asks Jay.

“I feel like singing your name. Maa...” I cover his lips with my hand. Defiantly to strong. Jay and Carlos drag him to the game. Evie and I are going to watch.

 

I have no idea what the people on the field are doing. There are nets and sticks and cannons and shields and one ball and they are all running around. Is this some kind of stimulated battle to please their god? They people around me are making so much noise .

 

After the game was apparently won , Ben grasps the mic.

“Excuse me , can I have your attention please?” Everyone gets quiet.

“There something I like to say.” People are looking at each other still making no noise.

“Give me a M! “He says putting his hands on is head. The people copy him saying M.

“Give me a A!” putting his arms to the side and his feet slightly apart.

“Give me a L!” he says and puts his right arm up and his left arm out so it resembles the letter L ah so that was what he was doing. Wait What!

“What does that spell?”

“Mal” the crowd screams

“Come on, I can't hear you.” Ben says to the crowd.

“MAL!” The crowd screams all around me.

“I love you Mal” he says in front of everybody ruining my Ben-breaks-up-with-Audrey-plan. Lonnie next to me seems touched. I think I just continue to let slight annoyance show on my face, instead of my cooking blood. Next time I going to do magic my way.

“Give me a beat”

 

And now he is declaring his love in a song for me. Is this planned? It looks like it. The band knows the song but so does the public so maybe it's just popular. But then Doug and the rest of the didn't even need a name. Am I going mad again? Other people seem to see this too. This is weird. Their dancing is synchronized . What the actual fuck?

 

This is indeed ridiculous , and now I have his shirt.

Ah well just a few days it's not like he's got any real affection for me. Which is good, perfect really.

And now he is crowd surfing towards me. I don't need to give you a kiss for your kingdom. So I evade his kiss. “I love you Mal, did I mention that?” Only 900 times after the cookie.

“Chad is my boyfriend now!”Audrey says in the mic dragging Chad with her. “and I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date.”

“Mal will you go to the coronation with me?”

Yes, just as planned. Actually not just as planned but this was the intended result.

“YES!” I scream.

Ben is then taken away. And Evie is with her hands on her hips, lips pouting and her eyes are glistening. “I feel really sorry for Audrey.” I say to her.

“You do?”

“I feel if she was talented like you, and if she knew how to sew or knew beauty tips . She wouldn't need a prince to feel better about herself.” And now she is smiling “I guess I am kind of talented.” She says.

“You're defiantly gifted.” Evies chuckles at that.

“Thanks”

Why did I do that? Well a happy Evie is less annoying then a sad one. Jay is sitting on the shoulders of his team mates.

 

After the game I find Jay and Carlos in their dorm room. They are playing something with more blood than the annual smiling sacrifice. But less screaming at the sky.

“Hey.” I say , they don't react.

“Hey!” I say louder. Still no reaction.

I let the TV explode. This time they react. With screaming and they look wildly around them.

“Hi, Mal.” Carlos says his voice a bit higher than usual.

“Yes , hi!” Jay says quickly.

“I wanted ask you something.” I say sweetly and smiling. Pausing a moment.”Did Ben say to you that he wanted to sing after he won?”

 

“No” Carlos says

 

“And had you ever heard that song before?”

“No” they both say

 

“And you knew how to dance?“

“We just went with the flow.” Jay says looking confused.

“Okay bye , play mean.” I say and go back to my own dorm room.

“Mal is fucking scary “ “Yes remind me to never piss her off” I hear behind me.

 

This is weird. The couldn't know the song and dance before hand. But they must. Also Ben didn't have a reason to sing that song before I gave that cookie. I feel a creeping sensation and a compulsion to stop thinking about this. So I put it next to the magic minion plans. And go  study the church where the coronation is held.

 

 

The next day Evie and I leave to our own classes.  After some hours of mandatory boredom. The school day is finally over. I start walking to the library when I see Ben talking to two boys. He then turns around and starts running to me. 

"Hi Mal." He says slightly out of breath. His eyes are staring at me and after some eye contact he looks away I look to where he is looking it's the forest.

"Hi Ben." I say . Ben is sweaty and his breathing hasn't calmed down yet. He is now looking at the ground.

"So?" I prompt.

"wouldyouliketogotothewoodswithme?" Ben mouth looks like it was getting electrocuted. I tried playing with electricity on the isle. Not my form of torture. I also didn't get a word from what he was saying.  


"Sorry, what was that?"  and it like a switch flips over in Ben.  


"I have a surprise for you , can you meet me here in two hours?" He says.

"Sure." I say.

"Okay , bye , till then."  Ben says and then he runs away.

I stand still and blink.

What the fuck did just happen?

I go to my room. I try to calm down and fail. Shit people notice what there dates wear don't they. I must not rise suspicion. I choose a nice but practical outfit. Girls wear make-up for these kind of things, don't they?

I lay on my bed saying to the ceiling “Why did I choose this course of actions.” and then sigh dramatically.

“Hi , Ma-lodramtic.” Evie says closing the door behind her..

“Shut up.”

“Sure , I will just let you experiment with make-up for the first time. Letting you look like a clown on your date.”

“uhg... Evie will you please help me.” I force out.

“Sure” She says and starts gathering supplies.

"So I'm going to need some blush, and gloss." Evie mutters to herself and then asks "Can I do your hair?" "No. You have one and a half hour do your worst."  I say and then sigh. Evie should know unusual hair is a sign of power and magic. A sign even the barrier can't undo. I sit on Evies bed I watch her.

She has a wide variation of brushes , powders , coloured liquids, tubes and tools which remind me of the dungeon. She is looking at her stuff for awhile and then starts putting stuff on my face.

"E, do you have to use more powder than there is sand in the great desert?"

"Mal , trust me. I know make-up. My mom learned me everything. I could put lipstick on blindly before I could talk." She says but she does however put the blush away and look at some tubes.

"Yeah , my Mother never really gave me make-up tips." I say and Evie starts to put her finger on my lip. Her finger goes back to the tube and then to my lip. While she repeats this she says: "Well, now you have me. And we need all the help we can get to pull this off. I don't want to displease Mother."  Evie's hands rest on her lap.

"Are you afraid of her?" I ask.

"Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?"

Yes

"I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her." Which is the default.

"Hey. I'm done." Evie stands up and guides me to a mirror.

"Oh" I see a woman in front of me playing a innocent damsel. A laugh escapes me.

"I know." Evie says her hands around me and her face next to me in the mirror but just a bit lower. Her chin resting on my shoulders. She is smiling a wide smile

"I look" I begin saying and then stop

"Say it." Evie says  still smiling a smile bigger than her tiara.

"Not hideous." I say still looking at Evie.

"Not even close." Evie

She walks away and I look at my own reflection and sigh. I can do this.

There is a knock on the door. I open it.

 

“Wow,for the first time in I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.” Ben says after the door is opened he is carrying two helmets. I snort, well the love potion likes to talk.

“I hope you like bikes.” He continues giving me a helmet. No

“Great” I say. Forcing a smile.

 

I sit behind Ben arms wrapped around his waist while the forests passes beside us. The leaves block a some of the light. And the wind makes it impossible to talk. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

 

Unfortunately he stops at a point. He parks his bike and says: “This is my favorite route in all of Auradon.”

“Is that so. Then I will not let you show my favourite spot.”

 

The forest smells strange , it is the smell of rot and decay but mixed with something else. It invites me and let the smile that found it's way on my face stay.

 

“Tell me how that game you , Jay and Carlos play at school , works.”

That gets him talking. When he seems to stop talking , I ask something else. About holidays , about food just light subjects so that I won't have to talk.

 

“Tell me something ,you never told something else.” He says .On a bridge made of rope and wood below it is cliff that I don't want to think about.

“My middle name is Bertha.” I say deciding that I can not choose a satisfactory truth. So I give him a known falsehood,

“Bertha?” He repeats.

“Just my mother doing what she does best. Being really evil. Mal Bertha.”

“Mine is Florin.” He says probably truthfully.

“Florin” I test the name on my tongue “how princely. Oh that is almost worse.”

"I mean you know. It's better than Bertha."

We are at the other side of the bridge.

 

“How does royalty work anyway? If all of Auradon is united”

 

“Auradon is made of kingdoms which are semi independent. I will be crowned high king of all Auradon, which is the kingdom Auradon but also the rest of the world of men. Chad for example is prince of Rêve and his father is king of Rêve . My father could probably make them do something what they don't want.”

 

“Probably?”

“They High King has not absolute power . If the High King wants something to change in the other kingdoms and the head of state either five other kingdoms must agree with the High King or their council must agree with the High King.”

 

“Why did your father made a rule to limit his power?”

“A lot of reasons, but mostly because limitless power in the hands of one power , almost always ends in misery and revolutions. Anyway we are almost there so please close your eyes.”

 

“I rather not” This peace of forest looks like the rest so I wonder where he is taking me.

“It's just for a moment , I will hold your hand the whole time. It will be worth it , please?” Ben says and his eyes are so pleading it hurts.

“Alright.” I pretend to close my eyes and hold out my hand.

“Thank you for trusting me Mal.” Ben says and I close my eyes for real .

 

He leads me and I try to listen for any threats. I hear something I can't place just . So soft I might be imagining it. My breath is ragged for some reason. The sound comes from the direction in which we are walking. Slowly it becomes clearer.

“ _Let's see who you are no-name .”_

 

“You can open your eyes.” Ben says squeesing my hand.

 

I open them.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake is more than a nice spot that washes away enchantments.

I see a waterfall with a lake and a peninsula. On it is a ruin of a Fae temple. It screams magic and I can hear the songs of my ancestors . I stay were I am focusing all my energy on not falling on my knees.

"Go on.” Ben says softly.

I take a step forward the ancient temple build before the dawn of the were. There are vines with purple flowers encircling the three remaining pillars of the temple. There are more pillars on the edge of the lake. I wonder how this would have looked like in it's prime.

 

Ben follows and then I see there is a basket and blankets.

We lay on a blanket and there is all this lovely food around us.

 

I first try a round pastry with some pink cream on top. If Ben says something I don't hear it. All this food is so good. There are bowls around us with fruit. Deep red , purple and dark blue round berries. Sweet , sour and salty my tongue would be crying if it could. My eyes do fortunately not cry. Revisiting the unblemished everything again and again. I should feel comfortable but I don't it is all so good. So miraculously good.

 

 

“Is this your first time?” Ben says interrupting my thoughts.

No Ben I don't date.

And what happens in the dungeon stays in the dungeon.

“We don't date much on the island it is more of a gang activity.”

“No I meant , is this the first time you eat a jelly donut.”

Oh it's the food , yes this is my first time. Your father isolates our island and only sends rotten food.

“Is it that bad?” I am doing this all wrong is there some weird costume on how to eat these things

“You got a little there” He says pointing to his face?

“Just do this” He says doing something with his lips. I try to copy him.

“Guess you can't take me anywhere.”

“You know ,I have done all the talking. Your turn, I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something.” He says foiling my plans.

“Well I'm sixteen , I'm an only child and I lived my whole life in one place.”

“Me too we have so much in common already.” He says overly cheerful

“Trust me we do not.” I say and smile and then to make a point I say. “And now you're going to be king.”

“The crown doesn't make you a king.” No the people do.

“Well it kinda does.”

“Your mother is called the mistress of evil and my parents are the poster child of goodness. But we're not automatically like them. I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil.” He says not breaking eye contact.

I will play the lovely oppressed damsel for him. But I AM ROTTEN TO THE CORE.

“Let's go for a swim.” He says standing up.

“I think I stay here.” Let's stay dry. “I think I just stay behind and try this strawberry. I literary never tried a strawberry before.” Fresh food is so fucking good. Sweet smiles and their sons and daughters. This food is the king of fruits. The king of summer.

“Don't eat all of them.”

“Okay.” It is probably better if I don't eat all of the food. But how can I not spend my whole life eating food like this.

 

 

When I look up Ben is standing on the top of the waterfall wearing blue shorts with a yellow print.

“Are those little crowns on your shorts? ” I say trying to not burst out laughing.

“Maybe,” He says and then starts screaming at the water before he jumps.

 

Am I singing?

Why am I singing?

What the fuck am I singing,? I want to keep Ben?

Why am I seeing stuff from last week?

Am I crazy? Probably

Where is Ben?

Well that is over

 

Fuck where is Ben.

Swimming can't be that hard right. Dammit he can't die. Not now at least.

 

“Ben?! “ I shout walking into the water.

 

Shit swimming is harder than it looks.

Shit .

 

What .

Huh , oh Ben .

He caught me .

 

“You scared me!” huh I guess he did.

“You can't swim? You live on island. “ He says bringing us to the temple.

“ Yeah with a barrier around it, remember?” I say harsher then I intended.

“And still you try to save me.”

I guess ...

I really don't like being wet.

“ Yeah , and do you thank me? All I get is soaking wet.”

“And this fancy rock” he has a white sparkle rock in his hand. “it's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in it lake. “

 

Oh shiny rock of obnoxious I wish I got what I want. The rock makes an unimpressive splash and I ignore the wave of magic I feel.

 

I sit and shiver even though Ben has put his jacket around me . He is playing with my wet hair. “Mal I told you that I love you, what about you?”

“Do you love me? “ He asks and the look in his eyes makes my hart feel like it's being pressed together and I don't want to lie. So I say : “I don't know what love feels like.” He puts his hand under my chin and says "Maybe I can teach you.”

 

 

“Come let's go back.” Ben says. When we step back into the woods I hear the voice again. Only it are multiple voices saying together.

“ _No-name, that's a wish you will have to grant yourself.”_

 


	8. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the movie again but I refuse to buy the spellbook to know what the anti-love potion is.

“As you know this Sunday is family day here at Auradon . And due that you family can't come because of … distance. We have arranged a special treat. “ says the Fairy BitchMother after a remedial goodness class.

She walks to a screen and turns it on. “Kids” she says waving us over.

 

And it's our parents in a screen. Wow .

“Evie it's mommy , look how beautiful , well you know what they say , the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

“Don't you mean the weeds.” Says Mother.

“Who's the old bat.?“ says De Vil

“This is fairy godmother.'”I reply.

“Still doing tricks with eggplants? “ asks my Mother.

“I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!” The fairy exlaims.

“ You really couldn't give Cinderella till 1 AM. What the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?” My mother says.

“There were mice!” Says the fairy god mother as if that is better.

They're pathetic. Our parents and the fairy god mother . Why should I be involved in their conflict.

I still want the wand though I want to know if it's power is inherit or make-believe . And the fairy needs to leave if I don't want this to blow up.

“Thank you , so much, thank you.” I say to her.

 

They Fairy godmother assures us a few more times that she used magic on mice . And then leaves.

“Hi , mom.”

“Mal! I mi.. miss you”

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Says Jafar.

“ How long must mommy wait to see you?”

“ There is a big coronation coming up probably some time after. “

“When?”

“Friday! 10 AM”

“ You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I do if I don't get my hands on that magic wand... You ! You little nugget, that I love so much.”

She is so good at talking in code . She barely is able to confuse a three year old.

 

“Yes, I completely understand mother.”

 

 

“ Carlos , is that a dog? “ Cruella says her disgust mostly masked with surprise.

“Yes ,he is the perfect size for a pair of ear muffs.” She continues not at all expressing worry that Carlos knows that dogs usually docile.

“ He is the perfect size for a pet! This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!” Carlos says holding dude closer.

“ooh burned” says Jafar.

“Why don't you sell a coaster you stupid sells man “ Cruella says

“People who talk to animals shouldn't throw stones.”

“People who sell coasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors.”

“ Enough!” my mother says. Just before Jay turns the screen off.

“ I'm so sorry.” says the Fairy God Mother

“Thanks for the special treat.” says Jay.

“Of course.”

 

We walk to the exit.

“M what do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off.” Carlos asks.

Nothing since they're stuck on the isle of the lost.

“I think the will be quietly disappointed but ultimately proud of us for doing our best.”

“Really? “ looks of disbelief on the faces around me.

“No.” I reply ,knowing that they will come to the wrong conclusion.

 

“Alright we need a plan. Just sitting near the wand won't be enough to break the barrier.” I say after in the boys' room.

“Alright. I make the outfits.” Evie says.

“Fine, just make mine purple and not to threateningly looking. “

“You want to look sweet?” Carlos asks not closing his mouth.

“I don't want to stand out so people will look at what I'm doing.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Evie says already doodling design ideas.

“Alright after I got the wand , I don't know how long it takes to break the barrier so I want you guys to protect me. However your seats are at the balcony. So I need you guys to move before I stand up.”

 

“Does anybody has a good idea for a signal? “

The rest of the day is spent planning and soon the smiling child is in the sky. “Recap time” I say , Carlos and Jay are almost sleeping and Evie is staring at a blank paper. “Let's see what we got.”

 

 

 

“Okay we all know what this looks like.” I point to my drawing of the wand. Then I point to a map of the church.“ So it will be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar” I point to it and then I move my finger “and we will come from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. ” I look to Carlos and say his name.

“Okay I'll will find our limo so we can break the barrier and get back on the island with the wand.” “perfect” I say and grab a bottle”Evie, you will use this to take out the driver two sprays and he will be out like a light.”

 

 

“Well that's enough for today. We still have time to tweak it.”

 

 

“You want to break Ben's love spell?” Evie asks after seeing me copy the ingredients for the anti-love potion.

“Yeah for after . I figured if the villains arrive and are destroying and looting the place. Ben still being in love with me just seems “ Cruel “ useless.” I finish. I go to the kitchens. The needed lovesick tear falls into the bowl. 

 

 


	9. Family Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family day!   
> Where goodness doesn't get any better  
> There were rumours of strawberries what could possibly go wrong?

Alright this singing dance routine is at least in context. The four of us go to the courtyard which is looking to the students reenacting a musical interpretation of historical events. I snatch a strawberry I knew this was a good idea.

“Mal!” Fuck I didn't even finish my strawberry. I turn to Ben. “Evie ,I gotta go.” I say.

“ Mal , I want to introduce you to my parents. “

Lol their faces

“This is Mal, from the island. My girlfriend.”

I hug Ben's arm

“Hi.”Says the high Queen.

“Hi .” I say back.

The king just raises his hand.

“ I was thinking if she could join us for lunch “ Ben says ignoring his parents discomfort.

“Of course any friend of Ben's.” The King forces out.

“Actually I came with my friends. “

“Well ,you should invite them. Because the more the merrier .” Belle says making very clear that she doesn't want to meet my friends.

“I will go grab them” I say grateful for the excuse to get away.

“ How of a game of croquet before lunch” Says the Beastly King.

“Of course.” WTF is that

“ Game on.” The king says

“Game on” Ben replies. Doing a boxy thingy.

Is it a type of crochet? Is it a fried trash eating competition? Do they imitate insect sounds? Is it a needle point race of duplicating a picture of a insect eating trash?

“ Have you played before?” Ben asks when we walked away.

“No.“

 

I was wrong. The objective is to get your ball trough hoops using a stick. Apparently it's 'wicket' good fun?

Evie is talking to the High Queen.

 

“Hello there.” A elderly woman says to me.

“Hi.” I reply.

“Now, have we met? “ She asks her eyes studying me.

“ No I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort like a transfer student.” I say while I lean on the stick.

“ Oh grandma.” Audrey says walking to us, she has a cup of a unidentifiable liquid in her hand.

“ Give grammy a kiss, dear.” The woman says before air kissing her.

“Grammy?” Comes out of my traitorous mouth.

“Sleeping beauty's mother.” Audrey says.

“ Grammy I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year long nap.” Audrey says looking at me a faint smile playing on her lips.

“YOU!” The woman screams with fear in her eyes.

“ How are you here? And how have you stayed so young? “ She asks with disbelief in her eyes.

“ Queen Leah everything is okay, Maleficent is still on the island , this is her daughter Mal.” Ben says walking to us. People are looking at me and whispering.

“ Don't you remember my new proclamation to give the new generation a chance? “

“A chance to do what Ben? Destroy us. Come you remember the poison apples and the spells?” Queen Leah says. She holds Audrey's hand , Audrey's smile has vanished. The fairy godmother is behind them.

“ My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse.” She says and her staring eyes are judging me.

 

Well I am not my mother. Also I didn't decide to ruin an entire industry and sent your daughter away. You and your husband did that in response to my mother threats. It's not my fault you missed your daughters childhood

“So her first words, her first steps. I missed it all! “ She says as if I decided that she should miss her daughters childhood. Her hand still grips Audrey while she comes closer to me.

“ Stay away from her. “ Chad says while I'm standing perfectly still stepping between us.

 

“Don't do this Chad.” Ben pleas.

“Do what . They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? “ Well apparently heroes don't teach their kids tolerance.

“You stole an other girls boyfriend. “ He says to me. Ben steps to him and makes some noises but Chad continues. “You enjoy hurting people.” He says pointing Jay. “And you are nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.” He says to Evie. He doesn't seem to have something to say about Carlos.

 

“Mirror , Mirror in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land?” Evie says and spins the mirror towards Chad.

“ What ? Come on.” Chad says and Evie uses my sleep spray on him.

“ Come on Mal” Evie drags me away.

“ Guys” I hear Ben say.

“Jay!” I say.

 

We sit on a table. Chad , Doug, Lonnie ,Audrey and Jane sit around another table. “Tomorrow everything will be okay , after the coronation. The world will be ours. “ I whisper not knowing what I will do. But certain I won't want to be surrounded with these people.

 

Wait. It's Sunday today, but I said yesterday that the coronation was Friday. And yesterday we where in class. What is going on? I again feel a compulsion to stop thinking about it. But where is this feeling coming from. Did somebody messed up the world and hiding the facts?

 

“Hey guys how is everyone?” Ben says to us. Nobody reacts. “Yeah?” He says and walks to Jay and touches him “Hey , listen forget about it. All right?” He keeps walking around the table. “It was nothing , forget about it, let it go.” He repeats his hands are on my shoulders. I want to kill them all. They will suffer first. Maybe I will look into time travel magic so that I can kill them again. Or a death match were all their opponents are themselves. “Tomorrow after the coronation I promise everything is going to be okay.” He then says. Yes it will be. Wait‽ Tomorrow‽ He lowers his head to my ear. “I have to go.” He whispers. “I see you guys later.'” He says and finally stops touching me.

 

“ Listen Evie I want to talk about earlier. I just... “ Doug says walking to our table.

“Doug!” Chad says from his table.

“It's my fault, I'm so sorry “ Evie might be whispering?

“Doug!” Chad repeats.

“Sorry I can't.” Doug says and then casts a guilty look to Evie and walks to them.

 

I hear voices behind me

_how long does she thinks thats gonna last_

_Mal is just a bad girl infatuation_

_He's never gonna make a villain a Queen._

 

Then there is laughter.

 

I open the spell book for theatric and say: “ _ **Beware , forswear undo Jane's hair.”**_ The laughter changes.

“Fuck off” I say.

“ Excuse me who do you think you are? “ Audrey says walking to us dragging Jane with her. The only Fae on this court interested in magic.

“ Do I look like I'm kidding? “I say feeling empty. Audrey stops dead in her tracks. I open the spell book because last time nobody saw it. Jane is already running away. Other people are running too. I feel a powerful aura, with a shock I realize it's mine own. Audrey is a small pink blob when I look back.

“I'm really looking forward to tomorrow . Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand.” I say. Three people nod beside me.

 

I was thinking about something right? But about what? Ah probably not important.

 


	10. Options and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal makes her choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the part were there is all sorts of stuff that's different.

Evie is fussing with last minute details of our dresses. It's so early I'm sure the smiling child isn't even fucking sleeping yet.

“Evie it's time , you done your part here, give me the dress.” I say .

“Fine , remember body to the light , eyes to the camera. Go get them you horrible monster!” She says hands the dress over and steps out of the room. I put the lilac dress on and will myself to have some nice make-up and my hair in a up do. I put a shiny comb in my hair and force a smile in the mirror. This hair and the high lace collar make me look royal. All bow for her Majesty ..Mal?

 

 

I force the thought down. I get the box with a anti-love spiked chocolate and come out of the door. “Don't fuck up.” I say to Evie who was waiting at the door.

Ben is already waiting on the bench he told me to meet.

“You look perfect.” He says “The only queen , in a school full of princesses. “

“Thanks” I murmur.

“Come we need to go to the palace.” He says and starts to walk to the parking lot. And there is a familiar looking limo there. FUCK

Ben tries to start a conversation a few time but I keep staring out of the window. Now that what I should do isn't a good plan any more I need to rethink. I might be able to raw magic myself out of this especially if the godmother thinks she needs the wand. She could be playing her power down though. Okay raw magic her dead first. That might awaken some latent power in Jane. I could just run away. Hide go to the lands skies and seas no human has been before nor ever will be.

 

Anyhow I owe Ben that he isn't a love sick puppy. “Ben” I say and I'm still looking out of the window. He looks trough the same window and our eyes meet in the glass. “I'm not a good person.” He opens his mouth. But I'm faster “I'm not.” I repeat and then “I want you to think about me after today is over you understand? And I ask you to trust me.“ That should be enough of a clue to eat the chocolate. If I give it.

“Of , course” He says his brows knit in the reflection before he turns his head away.

 

Run, kill , steal. The details change but the main crimes not. I don't know what I should do. I don't even now what I want to do. The plans change every minute and they all end with me in a bad place. But when was I not?

 

Ben is ushered away as soon as we reach the palace. The looks on the servants range from awe , to disgust and a lot of irritation mixed between. I'm left alone in the room. Kill everyone in the church !No in Auradon! Steal the wand and bring it to your mother! Kill Ben! Steal Ben and let everyone see that he will follow you around like a puppy! Run away! Run away! KILL! Steal the wand and make the four of them in love with you! Kill everyone slowly one by one!

 

_I hear footsteps. My head snaps up and I look at the door. The lowest Queen Belle opens it. “Hi” She says and smiles. “Hi” I copy. “So we might not had the best start.” She says. I snort and try to appear harmless sitting on the poof. “ I do trust Ben and while the two of you stand behind each other I'm will defend you.” Her long flowing gown is in welcoming yellow but her face and body are still. Her eyes burn into mine. I blink._

 

I open my eyes , there is a servant in front of me. She seems to want me to go somewhere and I follow her. I don't remember well what happened in that room. Why don't I? And what will I do in the church? When I look around again there is a carriage with a coachwoman. The white carriage is covered in flowers as are the horses back. Flowers‽ They were romantic,right? I sit next to Ben to the longer we drive the more people are standing next to the road, waving their flags. I want to run , scream and take off my ridiculous outfit but instead I focus on keeping my hands completely still.

 

 

 

“Don't be nervous. All you gotta do is sit back and look beautiful. No problem there.” Ben says and takes my hand.

“ Thank you.” I force out.

“Mal would you wear my ring? “ I stare at Ben and before I can refuse the golden lion is on my pointy finger of my right hand.

 

The ego of these 'heroes' their place of worship is decorated with stained glass in their likeness. They're a lot of people in bright yellow suits behind markers of a path on the stairs to the Beasty and Lowly. I curtsy and ignore the deja vu.

 

“About the other day , I just” I begin to Beasty.

“I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy.” He says interrupting me with ease.

“You also said that a King has to believe in himself , even when it isn't easy.” Ben then says.

“ I did?”He asks. Belle then swats him. “I mean , I did , how very wise of me.”

“Ben we are very proud of ,you just keep listening to your heart . “ She says stepping to Ben and holding both of his hands.

“ Thanks , Mom.”

“You're going to make a fine King.” Beasty says grabbing his shoulder for a second before letting go. Then he takes his wife's hand who castes me one last look , they walk away. Ben takes a few steps towards me his hands folded in front of him.

“Wish me luck.” He says.

I hear a cough behind me and a white glove hand waiting for me to take it. And I'm let away toward a place near the wand. Next to a girl in a dress almost the same colour as her skin. Ben walks and everyone including myself lowers themselves when he walks by. The fairy puts the crown on him. And I think that maybe I should do nothing. The Beast removes the glass case of the wand.

 

While Belle is in the process in handing the wand to the Fairy Godmother

I want the wand in my hand. And then it is.

 

I have it, all this power in my hand.

I stand up. I want to be heard by everyone in these lands so none may speak. I rise into the air and start speaking.

 

**_“Well we all have gathered here to see prince Ben crowned_ **

**_Well almost everyone here , I did not._ **

**_And now you except a long monologue about how you all will suffer_ **

**_But to be honest I don't want to rule you, you are pathetic , selfish , and desperately trying to convince yourself and everyone around you are good. I don't care about you one way or the other._ **

**_So now you can all go on your merry ways after I'm done , there might even be a crowning today._ **

**_I will just go to my own wicked world_**.”

I wave the wand and say

 

_**“Bibbidi bobbidi bye bye”** _

 


End file.
